Mario's Friday the 13th
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario remembers a strange camping trip to the Fungus Forest, but can't seem to wonder what particularly happens... and on such a day like Friday the 13th, he discovers the shocking revealation of what happens to the Mushroom Kingdom.


_Mario's Friday the 13th_

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Mario stretched his arms as he yawned loudly, looking at his alarm clock. Seven PM. Seven o' clock... at night? How could it be? How could it be so? Was Mario too busy partying or having fun?

Not knowing or remembering such himself, Mario picked himself up from the ground as he looked at the calendar. February 13th, 2009. He then checked the days. Friday, February 13th...

...

...

...

...

_Friday the 13th!?_

"Oh Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed in sheer horror as he collasped on the ground, suddenly remembering the events taht had occured earlier...

* * *

Mario, Koopa Troopa, and Toadette all were skipping along merrily with each other as they were headed towards the enchanted Fungus orest for their usual hiking trip. Mario brougth toast and all toasters, Koopa brought footballs, and Toadette brought colorful lollypops for everyone to enjoy. As the trio hiked deeper and deeper into the forest, the connection with the outside neighbors became thicker and thin...

"Okay! So we got toast, we have football to play around, and for a midnight snack, we have lollypops," Koopa checked as he placed his enclosed instructions booklet away in his green shell, grinning with pride, "Now all we need to do is find a perfect spot!"

Toadette squealed with joy, hopping up and down like a gleeful Japanese schoolgirl. "Yippie! I can't wait for our little camp out! Tee-hee!"

Mario searched the lands, looking far and wide, as he pointed towards the western direction and proclaimed in a louder, less Italian voice, "Ova dere! Our perfect-a spot!"

Suddenly, angels from the heavens began to sing as the bushes moved magically away, to reveal a beauiful, sea green pond, with plenty of colorful flowers and rainbows popping out of nowhere, the crickets and fire flies humming in unison.

"...Could things get more cliched in this or what..." Koopa muttered as he and Toadette followed Mario to the spot, moving the bushes back _magically_ as they setteled camp around the beautiful pond.

"So, what we'll first do, is appreciate the atmosphere," Mario stated with a grin as he took in a deep breath of air, with Koopa and Toadette following, and then sighing, his moustache mimicing his action. "Next, we'll have a little fun... let's play a game-a!"

Koopa frowned, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I-I don't know, Mario... what if..." He gulped, looking around cautiously just in case. "What if somehow, Dr. Robotnik was watching our every action?"

Toadette frowned, rubbing Koopa on the back as she tried to comfort him. "Come on, Koopa, no one would try and do that." She paused, and looked at Mario, terrified. "Would they?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Mobius...

"Ahahahaha!" Dr. ivo Robotnik dastardly laughed as he pressed a big red button on his remote control, "My ingenius plan is working! Mario has taken his pals to camp, and now with him out of the way, I can convince King Koopa to help in constructing the ultimate hideout at the icon of the Mushroom Kingdom's capital, Princess Peach Toadstool's castle." He grinned sinisterly as he massaged his bright, orange moustache. "Am I an evil genius, or what?"

Scratch the robotic chicken then popped up, trembling nervously as he asked, gulping beforehand, "But Your Rotteness, what about the hedgehog?"

Robotnik gave Scratch a long, evil glance, before chocking him, foam coming out from the mad scientist's mouth. "DON'T MENTION THAT LITTLE RAT!!! I'LL DEAL WITH SONIC ONCE I SUCCEED IN MOVING INTO PEACH'S CASTLE!!! NOW STOP SNOO**PING AS** USUAL AROUND THE BASE AND GO GET MORE REINFORCES!!!" Picking up Scratch, he chucked the robot chicken out of the window, turning around and fine tuning his new Egg-o-matic 4882 Laser canon, aimed at Toad Town, laughing diabolically as he then phoned Bowser, who conviently was having _mashed potatoes_ for **dinner**.

* * *

Back at the camp, Mario was doing some exercise as Koopa chatted with Toadette, who was licking on her pink, cheery-flavored lollypop. The sun was beginning to set, and none of the three brougth a watch with them. However, time chimes could be heard rining as the wind started blowing, a chill breeze in the air, especially in the forest. Mario stopped doing push-ups, and managed the blue-colored tent, sitting down next to Toadette after hard work.

"Well, with that all said, I think we should maybe settle for hockey," Koopa suggested as he then stated, pointing his right index finger up in the air, "You think a call to Nintendo would help after the success of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games?"

Toadette shrugged, though she did smile at the thought. "Yeah! I can't wait to show my bad side! Grrr!" She then giggled after growling, rubbing Mario, who got a nice chuckle.

As the three took the time to look at the small pond, which was shining brightly due to the night sky, Mario created a fire, to ensure that they would be warmed. However, the three were com,pletely unaware that something was snooping around the camp area...

"Do... do you hear that...?" Koopa whispered as he turned around, concerned as he noticed the bushes moving. He gulped as he became rather nervous. "Oh man, I'm getting the spooks just thinking of what lies around in the shadows..."

Toadette gulped, and she whimpered as she hugged Mario tightly, her tiny legs trembling in horror. "I-I'm g-g-g-getting scared, t-t-too..." She looked up at Mario worriedly. "Mario you would be able to handle any scary situation, right?"

Mario nodded, and he got into a serious pose, looking around as he formed fireballs in his palms, ready to burn any enemy around. "yeah! I'll-a show no one mercy! Bring them-a on!"

An eerilly, high-pitched laugh was then heard, freaking out the three campers. Mario sweatdropped in shock as Toadette cried out, while Koopa retreated into his green shell, cowarding. Spirits began to circle around Mario and Toadette, and they got closer and closer, until...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ha. You guys are such wimps."

"...WHAT!?" Mario exclaimed as he witnessed the figure standing before him was... "Lucario!? W-what are you doing here!? And in my universe!?"

Lucario rubbed the back of his head, admitting sheepishly, "Well, I'll admit, I just wanted to appear for a tiny cameo." He cleared his throat, sounding more serious, "But I actually came here to warn you that Waluigi has his eyes set on you. That, and-" He was attacked by a strange black blur before he could finish, tackled right into the bushes.

Mario blinked, feeling that he wasn't hugged tightly anymore. He then proceeded to look down, only to see that Toadette was no longer holding him. Mario began freaking out, his vision going complete pitch white as the whole area around him began circling in his mind, disturbing images appearing as he fainted, his legs twitching.

* * *

After thinking about what happened, Mario continued glancing at the alarm clock, unsure if it was the right time. However, he heard several citizens screaming in terror, prompting Mario to burst out of his house. He jumped onto his roof to get a better view, and gasped in his shock, dismay, and horror, to see that Bowser and Robotnik have succeeded in taking over Princess Peach's Castle and began their unified rule of the Mushroom Kingdom, the houses, offices, and buildings of the mushroom citizens completely devastated, taken over, or under hostage. Before he could know it, Mario was grabbed from the back, by an unexpected surprise... Waluigi!

"Wa ha ha ha! This should keep-a you out of my hair, red boy!" Waluigi laughed as he tossed Mario into a cannon, aimed it at the sky, fired, and watched Mario blast straight into the atmosphere, laughing diabolically as Mario screamed for his life, unable to be heard in the reaches of outer space.


End file.
